


answer me my angel

by RedRose15



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Band, Dojoon, Dojoon is shy but flirty, Hajoon - Freeform, Hajoon has an ex-boyfriend, High School, Jaehyeong, Jung Wooyoung mentioned, Love, M/M, Woosung - Freeform, the rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRose15/pseuds/RedRose15
Summary: Something happens to Hajoon that changes his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Hajoon’s POV  
It’s monday. Something is going to happen today. Something big, something that goings to change my life forever. I felt it when I woke up, when I stepped into the shower and I feel it now, on my way to met Jaehyeong and Woosung before school starts. 

I’m interrupted by Jaehyeong calling out my name. Jaehyeong and Woosung starts walking towards me and envelops me in a big bear hug. When they’re done we continue walking towards school chatting about or weekend and homework. When we arrive at school we make our way to our lookers. I take out my English books. Jaehyeong and Woosung have math so they make their way to their classroom and I make my way to my English teacher Mrs. Jeon’s classroom. I step into her classroom as the bell rings. I take my seat at the back of the classroom. I’m about to doze of when someone knocks on the door. Mrs. Jeon opens the door and in walks the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. Mrs. Jeon introduces him as Park Dojoon. Even his name is beautiful.  
\- Mr. Park you can sit next to Mr. Lee.


	2. Park Dojoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re cute and shy. Dojoon mets Woosung and Jaehyeong.

Hajoon’s POV  
The lesson goes on without either one of us saying anything. But I can’t focus on what Mrs. Jeon is saying because all I can think of is his plump lips and how nice they would feel on my lips. I blush when I see that Dojoon is staring at me in the corner of my eye. Suddenly he is slips a note in front of me. On it it says: “ You’re cute when you blush” which only makes me blush harder. I turn to him and he’s smiling. I look back onto the note and writes “ You’re cute when you smile”. I give back the note and a smirk covers my lips when I see him blushing at what I wrote.

After that he doesn’t say or write anything until the end of the lesson. I stand up when the bell rings but Dojoon grabs my wrist before I can get out of the classroom. My heart starts racing and I’m pretty sure he can feel my pulse.  
\- Since I’m new here why don’t you give me a tour. I’m pretty sure we have the same classes.  
\- Su...sure. I stammer  
\- Good. Let’s go!  
He lets go of my wrist and we start walking towards our lookers. Fortunately or unfortunately , our lookers are close to each other so we grab our math books and make our way to the classroom. On our way we pass the cafeteria, library and Jaehyeong and Woosung.  
\- Hi Hajoon? Who’s this? Woosung asks  
\- Hi! This is Dojoon. He is new. Dojoon this is my best friends Jaehyeong and Woosung.  
\- Hi, I’m Dojoon!  
\- Hi Dojoon! I’m Woosung and this is Jaehyeong. Woosung says and points at Jaehyeong  
We chat for a few moments before we have to get to class.  
\- You’re friends are nice.  
\- Yeah! I’ve known them forever. We even have a band together.  
\- What’s it called?  
\- The Rose. We have a practice today if you wanna come.  
\- I would love to! He says and gives my that smile who could make the sun look pale in comparison.

We arrive at our classroom and sits down in our seats. We continue chatting for a while before our teacher comes into the classroom and starts the lesson. Just like before I can’t focus because I’m way to excited about Dojoon coming to our practice after school. The lesson continues without anything else happening. After the lesson we met up with Jaehyeong and Woosung to go and eat lunch. 

I’m talking to Jaehyeong and doesn’t notice that I’m about to walk into a girl before Dojoon grabs my hand and pulls my towards him to prevent me from walking into her. He quickly let’s go of my hand of my hand and looks away.  
\- You were about to walk into her. He mutters under his breath  
\- Thanks. I say still feeling my hand tingling from his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter two. I hope you liked it!  
I know that originally it was Dojoon, Hajoon and Jaehyeong but I had to change it to fit the story.


	3. Cheese sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat lunch (sandwiches) and Hajoon gets a little lucky. ;)

Hajoon’s POV  
We continued to walk towards the cafeteria like nothing had happen but something had happen. Dojoon had touched my hand and it sent tingles all over my body. My body was craving for him to touch me again even for a second. As we reached the cafeteria Woosung had to call my name twice for me to be brought back to reality.  
\- Hey Hajoon! Hajoon?! We’re here.  
\- Yeah sorry. Let’s go in shall we?

I grabbed a tray and the other followed me. I grabbed a package of milk, two cookies and some carrots. As we found a table in the back of the cafeteria and sat down I took up some sandwiches that I had brought from home. Woosung and Jaehyeong did the same thing but Dojoon just sat there sipping his milk.  
\- Don’t you have any lunch? Jaehyeong asked his mouth full of sandwich.  
\- Nope I didn’t think that I would need any. In my old school we always got served lunch.  
\- Ah I see. You can probably get some from Hajoon. He usually brings a lot of lunch. Jaehyeong continues  
\- Yeah sure! Do you want ham and cheese or just cheese?  
\- Cheese is fine. Dojoon answers  
I give him one of my cheese sandwiches and my fingers touch his and a electric jolt shouts through my body. I quickly take back my hand and looks away. I can feel the blush creeping up my cheeks and I pray to God that he can’t see it.

\- So I invited Dojoon to our practice today. Is that okay with you guys? I ask pretending like nothing happened \- Yeah that’s fine with me. Jaehyeong answers  
\- It’s fine with me too. Do you play any instruments? Woosung asks  
\- I actually play the keyboard, the acoustic guitar and I sing. Dojoon answers with a proud smile on his face  
\- Oh I have an idea. Why don’t you play a little with us today at practice and if you like it maybe you could join our band? Woosung continues  
\- I would love to! Thanks guys! Dojoon answers, a smile lighting up his face. He looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes and winks. I nearly chokes on my milk but I cover it up with a cough. I kick Dojoons leg under the table but he just smiles and winks at me again. I feel like hitting him in the face but before I do that the bell rings signalling that lunch is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the third chapter. I hope you liked it?


	4. Laughing like never before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajoon laughs like never before.

Hajoon’s POV 

We all stand up as the bell rings, taking our trays with us. After we get out of the cafeteria we say goodbye to Jaehyeong and Woosung who’s going to the library to study.  
\- What’s our next lesson? Dojoon asks  
\- PE. Fuck I hate PE!  
Dojoon chuckles at my statement.  
\- It’s not funny. I say with a pout on my lips  
\- No you’re right. Dojoon says, giggling at my pout  
\- I’m serious! I whine  
\- So am I! Dojoon says while giggling  
I raise my fist preparing to hit him if he doesn’t stop laughing at me. When he sees my fist he stops laughing, but only for a while because within a second his laughing even harder at me. I hit him but he just continues to laugh. Soon I forget to be whiny because his laugh is like angels and I start laughing alongside him. People walking by is looking strange at us but we don’t care. They can think whatever they want but I don’t care because I’m happy. Happy to be laughing alongside someone I just meet hours ago but makes my world a thousand times better and makes my heart beat like never before. 

Suddenly the bell rings again and we have to run to PE. We get a little late but I don’t care because I had a really great time. We play basketball and as suspected I suck at it. But to my surprise, or maybe I should stop being surprised by everything he does, Dojoon is really good at basketball. He’s even better than some people on the basketball team. He’s on my team and when I score he turns to me and gives my a big smile and a thumbs up. The butterflies in my stomach is going crazy at this point and I can’t stop smiling. But my mood is ruined by my fucking ex-boyfriend Jong Wooyoung.  
\- You never smiled like that when we were together. He says with a snarl  
\- That’s because you’re an asshole Wooyoung! I spit in his face and walk away. I can hear him screaming something about that I will regret doing that but it’s just empty threats. 

I walk up to Dojoon after class.  
\- I didn’t know that you could play basketball! I say, a smile playing on my lips  
\- There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me. He says with a smile  
\- By the way who was that that you talk to during PE? He continues  
\- Oh him... Just an old friend. Nothing to worry about. I answer  
Dojoon nods but doesn’t say anything more about the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter four. I hope you like it!


	5. Like Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s rehearsal time!

Hajoon’s POV

After PE it’s our last lesson of the day and it’s science. And after that we will meet with Jaehyeong and Woosung in the auditorium for our rehearsal. Science go by in a flash and it’s time to go and meet with the others.   
\- How long have you guys been in a band together? Dojoon asks  
\- About 3 years now. I answer  
\- Wow! That’s a long time.  
\- Yeah! But it’s fun. It’s like another excuse for us to hang out but we get to do something we love.  
\- Well I’m looking forward to it!  
I nod but I don’t say anything. Mostly because I’m afraid that I will accidentally say that I look forward to it too. 

We reach the auditorium and see that Jaehyeong and Woosung is already waiting for us.  
\- You guys ready? Jaehyeong asks  
The three of us nod and we step into the auditorium. On the stage all of the instruments already set up so we just go on stage and start rehearsing. We have three song that we’re going to play at the Yule Ball in two months. They’re are all songs by the amazing band The Rose. At first Dojoon is just watching but after a while he gets up on stage and starts playing the keyboard and singing. His voice is like angels and it feels like I’m in heaven. I don’t realise that I’ve stopped playing before Woosung calls it out. He asks if something’s up but I just shake my head and the song starts over.

After the rehearsal we’re all standing outside of the school talking before going home.  
\- How did you know which chores you were supposed to play? Jaehyeong asks  
\- Actually The Rose is my favourite band so I know all their songs. Dojoon answers   
We all nod and laugh about the coincidence.  
\- So if think it went pretty well today so if you want to join you passed the test. Woosung says with a laugh  
We all agree with and Dojoon says:  
\- I would love to!  
As the time is starting to get a little late we say goodbye to Dojoon and start making our way home together.

Jaehyeong leaves us first and then Woosung so it’s only me left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter five! I hoped you like it!


	6. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi it’s Dojoon.

Hajoon POV  
As I’m walking home I’m thinking about the day. Maybe I was right. Maybe something big happened today. Will Dojoon change my life or will it only lead to heartbreak? But I didn’t feel like this when I first met Wooyoung so maybe something good will happen. But I doubt it. Nothing ever happens to me so why would Dojoon change that? I get interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket. On the display it says that I have a new message. Wonder who it is from? I unlock my phone and go to messages. It’s from an unknown number. That’s weird. But when I click on it it says. “Hi it’s Dojoon. I got your number from Jaehyeong. I was wondering if we could meet up? I would like to talk to you a little more.”

He wants to meet me, now? But we just met each other 15 minutes ago. I look at the time. It’s half past five. I could meet him for a while. I don’t have any homework and my parents aren’t home. I text him saying that we can meet at a Cafe near school. I start walking back to the school. He said he wants to talk a little more but couldn’t he wait till tomorrow at school. Not that I mind it. I put on my headphones slightly humming along with the music not caring if someone stares at me. Not that I would admit it to Dojoon but I’m kinda happy he texted me. It gives me an excuse to see him. I could have waited till tomorrow but this is even better. But I was surprised when I got the text. When I heard my phone buzzing I thought it was my mom reminding me to eat something when I came home from school. But it was a nice surprise. 

I walk inside and when I don’t see Dojoon I go up to the counter and orders a cafe latte. I then take a seat next to the window. I’ve always liked watching people walking home from school or work and fantasising about how their life’s are. I can see so some people from my school inside the cafe talking with their friends or doing their homework but it’s no one that I talk with.

I’m too occupied looking out the window that I don’t see Dojoon coming in before he sits in front of me.  
-Hi! He says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter six. I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

Hajoon’s POV  
-Hi! I say  
-So what did you want to talk about? I continue   
At first he doesn’t answer me, like he’s thinking about something else.  
-Ah, I don’t know I just wanted to see you for a while longer. I really felt like we connected. He answers me  
-Oh, okay! I say with a smile  
He smiles back to me.  
\- I ordered a cafe latte while waiting for you. Do you want something? I continue   
-Nah, I’m fine. He says  
-Is something up? You seem kind of distant. I ask  
-Well after seeing you guys play I feel like I might not be good enough. He says with a low voice, barely above a whisper  
-No you’re just as good as we are. It’s just that we been playing together for so long. We have evolved as a group. I say with a smile trying to cheer him up  
-Thanks! He says with a smile

After that we don’t talk about that anymore and start talking about or hobbies and places we would like to go. Time is running by fast and suddenly it’s eight and I have to get home.  
-I need to go home now. I say disappointment clear in my voice   
I don’t want to go home but my mom will worry if I don’t.  
-Okay! He says  
-Well I will see you tomorrow! I say  
-Yeah you will.

We get up and start walking towards the door. When we’re outside he gives me a quick hug and then he’s gone. After he left I can feel my heart beat and the lingering touch of the hug. My brain barely had any time to register what happened before the hug was over. I go home with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter seven. I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. I hope you like it!


End file.
